1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor design technology, and more particularly, to a method for performing a boot-up operation of an E-fuse, a semiconductor device and a semiconductor system including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electrically programmable fuse module, i.e., an array of E-fuses (hereinafter, an Array E-fuse), used in a semiconductor device performs a boot-up operation for reading fuse information before any other operations thereof. Herein, the fuse information may include address information used in a repair operation of a memory cell, or information defined by various test operations. In case of a conventional metal fuse, the fuse information is identified depending on whether a metal fuse is cut or not after a power-up operation. However, in case of an Array E-fuse, after the power-up operation, a boot-up operation is to be performed during a specific time.
For example, in case of a double data rate 3 (DDR3) of synchronous DRAM (SDRAM) a boot-up operation is performed during 500 μs after a power-up operation. However, in case of a low power DDR SDRAM (LPDDR), a boot-up operation is performed within 200 μs after a power-up operation.
However, in an electronic device using different levels of power supply voltages VDD1 and VDD2, an error may occur in a boot-up operation of an Array E-fuse.
More specifically, a boot-up activation signal for a boot-up operation may be generated and the boot-up operation may be performed, while the power-up operation is performed. For example, the boot-up operation may be performed at about 0.85 (V) of a first power supply voltage VDD1. That is, the boot-up operation may be performed before the power-up operation is sufficiently performed, and an error may occur.